Jelly
by altiareagle
Summary: Just a quick one shot I wrote about a prank in the safe house that went a bit too far. Takes place after Carmelita got promoted inspector.


"What do I see?" Murray said as he hummed a happy tune While shoving his arms deep into the fridge.

"Ooh Oooh ooh! I can make a Peanut Butter and jelly sandwich!" Murray said as he jumped up three times.

He dug through the cabinets and eyed everything he needed.

"Awesome!"

He stood on the tip of his toes and grabbed the jelly, PB, and bread. He turned his back to grab a knife but he suddenly heard a low quiet nasal voice.

"No Murray don't eat me!"

Murray turned back to the island and raised his fists,"Who dare sneak up behind The Murray?"

"Just please don't hurt me murray, I have a family to feed, uh, jelly to."

Murray lifted an eyebrow in surprise, "Jelly is that you?"

A tiny group of chuckles occurred across the safe house. "My turn Bentley." Sly said with a gigantic grin.

"Yes Murray it is I, the jelly! For too long have my people been tormented by your kind! We wish to rise up against you!" Sly said with a laugh.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, in the name of"

"Love?" Sly AKA 'The Jelly' interrupted.

"No, Justice!" Murray said as he raised his gloves fists.

"Id like to see you try Murray but you can only beat me one way! By removing me from this safe house!"

Suddenly Murray lifted up the can and tossed him into the back of the van.

"Guys we gotta go! We have to defeat some bad jelly." Murray said as he ran into the van.

Bentley and Sly giggled as they jumped into the truck.

"Seems legit to me bud." Sly said as nonchalantly as possible.

The ride was quiet, no one knew what to say as they inched forward into the traffic just to get rid of some falsely cursed jelly.

"Um, Murray... How long do you think this will take." Sly said sheepishly.

"As long as it takes to bring it to Interpol for its arrest." Murray said in all seriousness.

"Oh god." Bentley whispered worriedly.

After about thirty minutes more Murray was not even closer to a 5 feet of where they had been before and the 2 pranksters were getting quite annoyed at the thougTy of this ridiculous journey. Eventually Sly and Bentley gave in to telling the truth.

"Murray." Bentley said calmly, as if talking to a child.

"Yes Bentley?" He said as calmly as Bentley had addressed him.

"The jelly that you're so worried abou." Bentley said before being interrupted with Murray driving at high speed as he moved past the other vehicles.

With one strong toss Murray tossed the jar of grape jelly through a window on the top floor of Interpol's HQ.

* * *

Carmelita slammed her head onto her arms which were crossed onto her desk.

"I am so bored, I swear if anything else goes bad today I will..."

"CRAAAACK! SHHHHHHH!" The sound of broken glass roared and fell onto her desk followed by a small mountain of jelly.

"Of course."

* * *

Sly knew who's window Murray had destroyed. The window was to the right of none other than Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox's desk. And boy was she going to be unhappy.

"Murray hit the gas!" Bentley yelled as he saw an orb of lightning fly past the van.

Murray did just that.

* * *

They darted into the safe house and caught their breath.

"Murray the jelly" Sly and Bentley said as they were interrupted.

"Wasn't cursed. I knew guys, I was just yanking your chain."

"Was the chain on our neck? Because Carmelita almost killed us!" Bentley yelled.

"Come on Bent, give him some credit. It was kinda fun after all." Sly said as he put Murray on the back.

"Fine." Bentley said in a dry dull voice, "I'm sorry you almost killed us."

with that Bentley went to his room.

"Looks like our plan was a success Sly." Murray said as he gave him a high five.

**~Note~ I wrote this one shot as a quick way to have fun. Please leave a review and give me tips on writing one shots and also check out my Story "Of Fire" on my bio.**

**Eagle out**

**~Note~ July 11th~**

**I've come to write this after my grandma gave AIDS to my 14 year old cousin (Apples to Apples) and I just want to say how happy I am. Yes it may sound sad but this story has gotten more reviews than my 11 chapter story has (CROSS PROMO POWER!) now, lets see if we can keep this up and keep a happy/sad male's dream come true. I've seen the amount of views and the amount of reviews and something not adding up I'd love to hear your opinions. :D**


End file.
